Here Without You
by Kiiandy Black
Summary: Cerro sus ojos, con la imagen de su hermoso rostro en la mente. Durante DH. H


**Disclamimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling y la canción a 3 Doors Down, así que no me pertenecen y no sacare dinero de esto.

**Here ****Without You**

**By Kiiandy (Elen)**

A hundred days had made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lights had made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles had separate  
They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face

Habían pasado unos de meses desde su huída, ahora aquí, en medio del bosque y viviendo en una casa de campaña, no podía evitar pensar en ella. Si bien era cierto que la había dejado por su seguridad, también era cierto que el solo pensamiento de perderla le aterraba.

Si, lo aceptaba, la amaba, y ahí en medio de la nada, separado de ella por miles de kilómetros, lo único que le animaba a seguir era el recordar sus ojos, su sonrisa, cerrando los ojos, cayó en un profundo sueño.

I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me

Caminaba por el bosque solo, había neblina, pero no sentía frío. No sentía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, por alguna razón que no entendía se sentía a salvo; sus pasos lo guiaron hasta que pudo ver a lo lejos un claro, la luz de la luna se filtra entre los árboles dándole un aspecto mágico, y cundo alzó el rostro, pudo observar también el cielo plagado de estrellas como nunca lo había visto en su vida.

Pero lo que realmente le había quitado el aliento, fue que al bajar su mirada, al otro lado del claro, la vio, ella vestida con un sencillo camisón, su cabello rojo brillando con la luz, el rostro igual de sorprendido al encontrarse en aquel lugar y observándolo fijamente. Sus respiraciones eran rápidas, y los ojos se humedecían.

The miles just keep rolling  
as the people either way to say hello  
I hear this life is overrated  
but I hope it gets better as we go

Ninguno de los dos espero y corrieron a los brazos del otro, fundiéndose en un abrazo que decía más que cualquier palabra en el mundo. Lágrimas caían por su rostro, prueba silenciosa de todo lo que se habían extrañado, poco a poco movió su rostro para poder observar el de ella.

-Te extraño tanto…- le susurro, sus labios a unos centímetros de los de ella.

-Y yo a ti- le contesto ella, pasando una mano por su mejilla.

Tomo la mano que se encontraba en su rostro y la llevo a su boca, besándola sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y al mismo tiempo tratando de aspirar el aroma a flores característico de ella. Este era un sueño del que no quería despertar jamás.

I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me

Sus labios se unieron en un beso esperado y deseado, abrazándose como queriendo fundir sus cuerpos, no queriendo dejar escapar al otro, sabiendo que habían encontrado a su alma gemela, a su complemento de vida y no deseaban dejarla ir.

-Tengo miedo Ginny- dijo el sin aliento después del beso- de no poder terminar esta misión, de no poder regresar a ti, cuando todo esto termine.

-Yo también tengo miedo, pero también tengo confianza en que todo saldrá a nuestro favor, y la esperanza de que cuando termine, regresaras a mi.

-Regresare a ti y por ti-le sonrió- pero esta noche, aquí, quiero que solo seamos tu y yo.

Se volvieron a besar, ¡la había extrañado tanto!, haber terminado con ella había sido una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho. Sabía que le había roto el corazón, y sin embargo ella no había estallado en llanto o en reproches, ella lo había entendido, aunque en sus ojos veía que no estaba de acuerdo, había accedido.

-Te Amo- susurro ella una vez el beso había terminado

-Te Amo-repitió él mientras se miraban a los ojos-Pronto estaremos juntos.

Cuando abrió los ojos, una sonrisa tranquila surcaba su rostro, había sido un sueño maravilloso, pudo sentir sus labios como si realmente hubieran estado juntos, aún podía sentir su perfume y el toque de sus manos en su rostro. Suspiro, tenía mucho que hacer, mucho camino que recorrer, pero el pensar en ella y en el sueño, le daban fuerzas que ya no sentía, ganaría y haría lo necesario por ella.

Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
it get hard but it won't take away my love

Lejos de ahí, en la torre de aquel viejo castillo, una chica pelirroja miraba por la ventana de aquella habitación, habían sido meses duros desde que el se fue, ellos se fueron, la escuela no era lo que solía ser y sin embargo, aquel sueño lo había cambiado todo, pudo sentir sus labios como si el hubiera estado ahí, su olor a maderas permanecía aun en sus sentidos.

Esbozo una dulce sonrisa, seguiría peleando, no se rendiría, aunque hubiera sido un sueño, creía en sus palabras, creía en él, y lo esperaría.

I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me

N d K: Hola de nuevo, espero que les guste esta nueva entrega, recomiendo mucho esta canción de 3 Doors Down, agradezco a mi amigo Asiant por recomendármela y traumarmer con esa canción jajajajajajajaja. Se aceptan Comentarios y Criticas Constructivas


End file.
